


Kicking and Screaming

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger Management, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Cheering Someone Up, Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Punching, Reader-Insert, Screaming, That Feeling When You Just Wanna Scream, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Hey, watch your language!Kind of hard to though when the world just really pisses you off.





	Kicking and Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Someone's a potty mouth. Fair warning!

_“Son of a bitch…!”_

The crash that followed after the profanity that spilled from your mouth was all that the king’s shield needed to hear before he took his gaze off the pages of his book. A quick push of the bindings to seal the pages shut, and Gladiolus quickly sprang up from his place and rushed to the kitchen. He put his hand on the doorway, peeking inside of the kitchen as he caught you sitting upon the countertop, hand pushed into your hair as the frown embedded itself into your expression. Eyes wandered down to the fallen plates on the ground and then to you and your shaking form that resided atop the counter.

 _“Goddamn it…!”_  Uh oh… Shaking in anger, he noticed. That wasn’t a good sight as you swore under your breath.

He knew better than to openly ask about it, knowing full well that upon asking, tears would fall and frustrated babbling would be echoing around the kitchen – something he knew you hated to do. But he knew just what to do in instances like this. He always did. He tilted his head as he carefully navigated over the broken ceramics, standing in front of you as your gaze was locked onto the window away from him. Your fingers may have been tightly gripping your hair, but he still reached around your waist, pulling your attention from the window as he hooked his other arm underneath your legs and pulled you from your place and into a bridal carry.

“Come on. Take a break for a sec.”

You frowned and shook your head, though you gave little resistance as you rested your head against the man’s chest. “I don’t  _need_  to take a break, Gladio. I just broke half of the goddamn pantry.”

“Nothing that we can’t pay for, ya know.” He didn’t give into your demands to return back to the kitchen, even if they were a weak attempt. Just being carried in his arms calmed you down as it was, considering that you were smaller than the king’s shield was. Muscular arms had no hardship in transporting you away from the apartment’s kitchen.

You had expected him to take you to bed, tucking you in like he would usually do and making sure you slept off your anger and deal with it once you recollected yourself. It was what Noctis always suggested, so you often demanded that Gladio do that whenever you found yourself in a state like this or saddened by anything. But instead, he carried you past the bedroom, kicking open the door to the small gym the two of you had set up together after moving in with one another. Odd… The only time you ever really wandered into there was when you were giving him some water or were trying to get him out of training for the day to go out and do something. Your eyebrow arched upwards before he set you down to your feet and moved over drag over his punching bag and its stand. You frowned at him, crossing your arms as you scowled at him. “Are you  _really_  going to be working out now? And making me watch?”

“This ain’t for me.” Gladio positioned the stand in front of you before he tossed to you his boxing gloves. Usually, he threw his punches barehanded, but he kept those around whenever Noctis and the others decided to visit for a workout as well. He pointed to the gloves in your hand before he moved behind the stand and held onto the back of it for support. “Put those on.”

Your forehead wrinkled as you gave an incredulous expression to the king’s shield. Okay… You’d play his games… It beats having to clean up the mess of ceramics from the kitchen anyways. Not like anything else could go your way today anyways. So you pulled on the bulky gloves, trying to flex your hands through the puffy and uncomfortable leather and stuffing before you shrugged at the man. “Okay. I officially look stupid. What now?”

“Punch me.”

You froze at his words, looking up at Gladio as if he was crazy.  _“Say what?”_

“You heard me.” He smacked the front of the punching bag to give you a target. “Punch me. The bag, I mean. But I’ll hold it for you.”

“I’m not punching you, Gladio.”

“Then punch the bag.” You opened your mouth to object, but another sharp smack of the punching bag and stand caused a noise to boom around the workout room and get you to flinch a bit. You looked at you with a stern expression, but it soon softened as Gladio gave you a patient smile. “Trust me on this. Just try punching it. As hard as you can.”

You pressed your lips together in a thin line. This was probably better than just sitting in the kitchen being pissed off at everything, but it seemed really odd at the moment. You didn’t want to punch a bag. You just wanted to stuff your face with ice cream and wallow in anger. But with how Gladio smiled at you, it was hardly something you could say no to. You let out a sigh, giving a nod as you put yourself into a proper posture, eying the punching bag before you threw your fist out and punched the bag.

“Punch it harder.”

“I did punch it hard.” You frowned at Gladio, but did as he said, throwing out your other fist to swing a left hook at it.

“Nope. Harder.” At this point, you let out a growl. Just how hard would you have to hit the damn thing for him to be satisfied? So you gave another swing to the punching bag, already feeling your arms straining themselves. You never really did the punching, usually leaving people like Gladio to do more of the working out. This was weird as hell, so of course you wouldn’t be hitting hard. But still, he relented in his words. “Come on.  _You’re hitting like a girl.”_

You felt your eyebrow twitch.

Veins pulsing in your neck as your face twisted.

 _“Fuck you!”_ You threw your fist out again, slamming the boxing glove against the leather sandbag. But instead of only giving one punch, you began to wail on the punching bag. Throwing punch after punch, roaring between each strike against the punching bag. “Fuck this! Fuck punching shit! Fuck work, and people, and stress, and life…!”

“Yeah. Fuck ‘em.” Gladio gripped the bag tighter as he began to feel your punches becoming more aggressive and stronger. “They can all suck it.”

“I do my damnedest every day, and what the fuck do I get? Nothing! I fucking did my best, so they call all go fuck themselves…!” You screamed at this point, slamming your fist against the bag with each profanity that escaped from your lips. “Fuck. This. Shit!”

“Yeah. You’re a fucking hero and god. Sexy as hell, strong and smart. You don’t need the word pissing you off.”

“I’m an amazing goddamn person! I’m my own goddamn person, and I kick ass every day. So fuck you, world!  _Fuck you…!”_  You finally threw your last punch, falling against the punching bag and gripping onto it. You panted as you tried to catch your breath, hanging off the punching bag as you felt sweat beading down your forehead, arms turning to jelly and hanging limply from their place. You knew you were angry, but  _damn._  That was actually kinda nice. Just being able to scream, yell, punch something. You grumbled to yourself, feeling yourself being pulled aside by the muscular man and into his arms as you pressed your face against his chest.

“Feeling better?”

You gave a small nod. “Yeah… A little.”

“Need to punch the bag more?”

You shook your head. “No… My arms hurt, and now I want ice cream.”

Gladio ended up chuckling as he helped you take off the boxing gloves, leaning down and placing a small kiss against your forehead. “I think we can find some in the fridge. Or we can go down the street and get one of those giant sundaes.”

“…With extra chocolate and strawberries?”

“Just for you.”

You gave a small nod, wrapping your arms around Gladio’s neck as he leaned down to your height. A tight hug, followed by a kiss to his lips. The two of you held the embrace for a moment before you finally separated. Finally… You could feel a smile slowly reforming across your face as you looked at the amber gaze before you. “Thanks, Gladio… That really helped. Even if it made me all sweaty.”

“Well, we can always go shower before we go get ice cream. You know, just you and me. The day ain’t going anywhere.” You gave a nod, a confirmation that allowed Gladio to pull you upwards, provoking a laugh as you swung his legs around his waist for you to carry you. He too laughed, kissing your temple as he gently stroked your back as he carried you off to the bathroom to start the shower.

Sometimes, you just needed a bit of stress relief. And a few good swear words to come from you. You couldn’t help but feel a bit dirty from all of the profanities afterwards though… Perhaps that shower really was a good idea. Until you paused and furrowed your eyebrows.

“Ah, shit. The plates are still broken.”

The two of you paused, looking at each other for a moment before Gladio gave a mischievous look over his face. “We’ll invite Iggy over before we get back home. If he walks into the kitchen, he’s gonna be bound to clean it.”

You blinked at Gladio for a good moment before you grinned, leaning close to give him a small kiss. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Yeah, but I’m your asshole.”


End file.
